Tsudzurao no Kanshu (The Kyuubi Keeper)
by Jasutisu.Meigetsu
Summary: Hinata is Konohagakeru's jinchuriki and heir to the Fallen Hyuga Clan. Hinata seeks to kill the murderer of the Hyuga Clan, Hyuga Neji. Will her team be able to make her stay in Konoha or will she seek for power? Sasuke the heir to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke wants to surpass his brother and become an ANBU. Hinata tries to leave after the chuunin exams. Full Summary Inside!


_**Author's Note: This is the Remake of Hinata Hyuga: Vessel to the Kyubi. Rated M for the gore and just in case I slip and add some slightly sexual themes or swearing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! Kishimoto is the rightful owner! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Summary: Hinata is Konohagakeru's jinchuriki and heir to the Fallen Hyuga Clan. Hinata seeks to kill the murderer of the Hyuga Clan, Hyuga Neji. Will her team be able to make her stay in Konoha or will she seek for power? **

**Sasuke the heir to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke wants to surpass his brother and become an ANBU. Hinata tries to leave after the chuunin exams. All he wants is to know why she tries leaves and will do anything to stop her. He had fallem for Hinata, will he be able to keep her from the darkness or will she leave to somewhere that is out of his reach. **

**Naruto is son to the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and ex-jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki. Also heir to the almost extinct Uzumaki Clan and prince to the destroyed Uzushiogakure. His dream is to be the Fifth Hokage. Wanting to keep his team together, can he save the only kunoichi in his team without getting his heart-broken?**

* * *

** Tsudzurao no Kanshu (The Kyuubi Keeper)**

** ...**

** Chapter 1: Sorrows of the Past I**

** ...**

* * *

_**Hinata's Pov**_

_**I was back in the past. I was a small girl once again in the age of three holding my new-born sister, Hanabi. **_

_**My sister came to life with 'fireworks', that was the only way to describe her bloody birth. Her mother died just like mine did at our births. Though they never told me how my mother died. **_

_**Hanabi-nee's mom, Himuka, was always positive as her name sates, positive direction, but was very fragile. Like the other Hyuga, she had long flowing dark hair with had a tinge of brown but had a kind face unlike the other clan members stoic facial expressions. **_

_** She may be my half-sister but I will always treat her as my imoto. I will protect her with my life for she is the only true family I have left along with Ko-san, Oji-sama, and Neji, my Itoko and nii-san.**_

_** Father, changed after okaa-san died, well that's what Hizashi-oji told me. They said he use to be kinder with my okaa-san alive, he will probably be more cold towards everyone after Mamahaha (stepmother) died.**_

_**I was coming from the clan's nurse wing, to deliver the news about Hanabi and Himuka to otou-sama. Walking in the peaceful route to otou-sama's study which was a hidden passage that no one used any longer. It was in okaa-san's private garden that the passage started at. **_

_**I looked down at the smaller child wrapped in a light tan blanket that matched my own dress that had a white-collar and red ribbon. She had light brown hair that was just a small patch on the top of her head but it was straight like all of the Hyuga's hair.**_

_**I was approaching the door that lead to the outside of otou-sama's study, that was a good 7 feet away. I could smell a metallic scent, it was so strong, the pit of my stomach couldn't take the aroma of it. It was just like when Hanabi came to the world, the foul stench of blood in the air. **_

_**I braced my myself and used my only free hand to open the shoji door, there laid countless bodies. They all had a puddle of their own plasma. The gore was too much for me. My mind was getting cloudy but I kept on walking, skillfully making sure I did not step on any of my family's corpses. I bowed my head, that was as much respect I could give right now. **_

_**The images of the lifeless bodies scattered on the floor which they once stood on, breathing, alive and well. Now they are barren bodies which would be honored tomorrow but now was the time to make sure the murderer didn't get otou-sama, Hizashi-oji, Ko-san or Neji-nii-san yet. **_

_**I ran as fast as my small legs can carry me. Hanabi was already crying but it didn't matter I had to make sure our family was alive. I quickly opened the study's shoji door. **_

_**I saw I was late, the intruder was behind Ko-san, Hiashi-otou-sama , and Hizashi-oji, the murderer was using kage no bushin as all three of them swung their katana and cut of all three of my family member's heads off.**_

_**I wanted to scream but I couldn't, I stood there frozen with a blank face, then Hanabi let out a loud cry, was when the intruder turned. The light of the moon showed the face of the one who massacred my family.**_

_**Hyuga Neji, son of the Branch family Head, nephew of the Main Family Head and my dear Nii-san, the murderer of the Hyuga Massacre.**_

_**"Nii-san, Why?" I knew that if I deny the fact he killed our family, he most likely just say that to stop being blind and face the world's ugly truths.**_

_**"'Why?', the hime of the Clan says. The innocent girl of the Main. Who doesn't know about suffering, pain or about fate."**_

_**"Nii-san! You know very well I have suffered and felt pain! I may not know as much as you do about fate, but I know enough that it's cruel especially to the other part of the clan!"**_

_**"You will never know enough, Hinata-sama." He still didn't answer my question.**_

_**"Why, Neji? Why?! What does massacring all our family prove?! Huh?! Answer me! Why did you take those who I love away! Otou-sama, Oji-sama, Ko-san, Masa-kun, Ranka-chan, Ji-sama and everyone else gone! You even took the real Neji-nii-san! How could you?! You heartless monster!" My voice was being more demonic and I felt someone was helping me say what I felt and make sure I didn't stutter.**_

_**"You are wrong Hinata-sama, this is the real me. I was only pretending ever since the day I met you. I was never your Nii-san. Now it's your sister's turn." I saw him reach for a kunai.**_

_**"No, you won't! Hanabi-chan is the only one left! I have sworn to protect her with my life the moment ,I named her!" My voice turned demonic I felt red liquid run down my eyes, blood. My birthmarks that were whiskers on my cheeks darkened and I saw surprise in Neji's eyes.**_

_**"The Sharingan then the Mangekyou Sharingan." I heard him whisper.**_

_**"Hinata-sama , I won't take away Hanabi as you say or take your life. I always hated the clan. **__**I did it to test the limits of my ability. **_**_I needed to find a worthy opponent to test the limits of my own abilities. You have that unique potential. _****_Now I made you hate me. Now you have the desire to defeat me. Which is exactly why I am going to allow you to live. _**

**_ Don't you see? I'm only doing it for my own benefit. There is no value in killing the likes of you or your sister… Foolish Hinata-sama… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me!"_**

**_"Ahhh!" I screamed when I place Hanabi onto the floor and went to attack Neji with red chakra strings attaching themselves to him but before I could get to him he was behind me._**

**_"Gaah!" A slash that went from my shoulder to my hip formed as he attacked first. My clothes were ripped in a swift and clean line, the fabric was turning a crimson red._**

**_"Remember Hinata-sama." I laid there with the Manekyou Sharingan activated as Neji said, since I could feel my eyes different of the way I use the byakugan, they were filled with chakra. _**

**_I looked down towards my slash and watched it heal like it has always have when I get injured. _**

**_I knew I wasn't acting like my self, but I knew one thing: I had to protect Hanabi-chan. Standing up since my wound was healed by the red chakra that still coursed through my eyes, I walked toward my imouto._**

**_"It's only us two now, imouto." I picked the silent child that went to sleep after tonight's massacre. I held and began to run towards the only palce that was never visited but I did. My mother's shrine._**

**_It was a small room, it had so many scrolls that belonged to my okaa-san. They were about medicine and jutsus that my mother once used in battle as se was a kunoichi. _**

**_My okaa-san's picture was on a short table in the middle of the shelves. In front of it had a clear vase with a lone white lily, my mother's favorite flower._**

**_My mother had lovely indigo hair like my own but longer and bangs parted to the sides. Her eyes were closed, in never knew if she eyed like mine or like the other Hyuga's. My eyes were strange, they were milky with a lilac tint but changed to ivory with a scarlet hue._**

**_In my own clan, I was the outcast, shun by everyone. I remember a thought I had once as I sat in the cushion with my nee-chan.t_**

**_My voice, well I think it was mine, sounded evil and angry:_**

**_In a village in an unknown era,  
There lived an unknown young boy;  
Known to none this is his fairy tale..._**

**_Since the time I was born,  
I was treated as a demon child;  
As if forsaken, I received punishment  
I never had anything to be sad about,  
But into the sunset, I was led away..._**

**_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know a thing  
Not even of the kindness after a scolding  
I don't know the feeling of warmth after rain,  
Yet I'm truly, truly, truly, truly cold_**

**_I won't die  
I won't die, why is it I won't die?  
Not even being able to dream a single dream  
And so this tale that is known by none,  
Was sucked up by the sunset, and vanished into air..._**

**_In my life of sickening violence  
And endless scorn,  
Without my noticing, you stood there...  
You were forbidden to talk to me but...  
"I want to know your name..."_**

**_Sorry, but I have no name, and no tongue  
There's no place in this in the world where I could belong, and yet..  
"Lets leave together..." And you led me away_**

**_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know a thing,_****_  
Not even that you are not a child anymore  
And the warmth of a stranger's hand...  
That is really, really, really, really the only real thing_**

**_You wont stop, you won't stop, why is you wont stop?  
You know if you are found out that you will be killed  
After the rain, there stood two forsaken  
To be sucked up by the sunset, and to vanish into air..._**

**_The sun goes dawn, the dawn breaks,  
We play to exhaustion, we catch each other  
If only this world could just be me and you...  
If only everyone else could just be gone...  
If only everyone else could just be gone!_**

**_I don't know, I don't know, but I heard a voice,  
Not mine or yours, but all or HUMANITY'S..  
With no chance to resist, I was led away,  
Sucked up by the sunset, and vanished into thin air..._**

**_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know a thing,  
Not what will happen next, nor your name,  
But now, right now, I think that this will do;  
That is truly, truly, truly, truly what think..._**

**_I don't know, I don't know, but the buzzing in my ears...  
Was to be sucked up by the sunset, and vanished into air.. _**

**_It was a song, but it reminded me of my life. But the girl in the story/song was my sister but she never asked for name, for she will learn my name as she grows up with me, and it will always be us and everybody else. Always. _**

**_She will be with me forever, no need to run for our bond to form. We are sisters, no matter if we have the same mother or not, I will be there for her until the end even if I will have to do it from the shadows. Those were my thoughts, my dark thoughts that I was able to think at the time with a dark voice telling me to do everything for Hanabi. Everything for Revenge. I agreed with it, but not falling to its clutches._**

**_I only listen to myself, I only need myself and Hanabi. No one else will enter my heart. It's only us then there is everyone else and that's all I will ever need._**

**_I don't know how long I stayed there with my eyes the same, ready to protect my sister at all costs. Hanabi sound asleep in my arms and with my Okaa-san as a young girl in front of me as I stared at her laughing and kind face with two other teenage boys._**

**_ One with black hair and stoic expression, who looked like an Uchiha, and the other blond hair and shining blue eyes that was laughing with my mother all in the standard jounin gear, my mom had her forehead protector around her neck, her both friends had theirs on their foreheads._**

**_ I bitterly smiled and wondered if I would ever meet the two teens who were my mother's friends and teammates. But for some reason when I saw the Uchiha, it made my blood boil in hatred._**

**_I reached up to touch my eyes that were still bleeding over the dried blood. I focused chakra to make it stop the pain, I could feel a calmer and more cooling chakra mix with the more beastly chakra. _**

**_Looking into a small mirror that was once my mothers. It was a simple hand mirror, the upper half was red while the lower part was white, reminding me of the Uchiha Clan's symbol. The mirror was always next to her picture along with a strange kunai with yellow wrappings and three blade points._**

**_I looked at my face, the most shocking thing was my eyes. They were black with the red designs of a crimson __kurumaken, also known as a shaken,_ in the middle. My eyes had gained an extra ring which was also onyx with a slight scarlet hue. The kurumaken or shaken had a black hole in the middle, while possessing four pointed blades.**

**_'Is this the mangekyou sharingan, Neji was talking about?'_**

**_"Yes it is, kit."_****_ I heard a demonic voice say in my mind._**

**_'Who are you?' I spoke back to the demonic voice._**

**_"I am the Kyubi. Also known as Kurama. I am the one who gave you those eyes."_**

**_'How? I thought only the Uchiha have this ability.' I asked Kurama._**

**_"I stole this from a man named Madara, who once controlled me. I took some of his chakra while being under his control. And due to the pain of the family you lost, you were able to summon that chakra and with the help of your Mother's origin."_**

**_'My mother? You knew her?' I was amazed that a voice in my head knew my okaa-san. And yes, I don't think that's weird._**

**_"That is for another time, kit. I must leave there are people coming. Remember: Don't trust the Uchiha so easily"_**

**_I turned when I heard footsteps coming towards Hanabi and I. The door opened with soo much force. _**

**_And there stood a man with _****_short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look. He wore a the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom. _**

**_Behind him were two people with animal mask covering their face, one was a cat, the other a crow._**

**_"There's two survivors!" The man who looked like the one in mother's picture spoke._**

**_I did the only thing that will always be in my mind. I took the strange kunai and stood after placing Hanabi on the cushion. I stood in the Hyuga stance with the kunai in my right arm._**

**_My mangekyou eyes glaring at the people._**

**_"You won't get anywhere near Hanabi!" My demonic voice was back as I was ready to attack to protect my imouto._**

**_The Uchiha man gasped as he looked at my eyes, "It can't be! The mangekyou sharingan in a child, who isn't even an Uchiha!"_**

**_I saw the masked people move by the slightest. I knew they were going to attack. I spread my arms, and he red chakra strings attached themselves on the masked people faster than they tried to do with Neji._**

**_"Relax, were not here to hurt you or Hanabi." The Uchiha man spoke. I gazed at the Uchiha again._**

**_"Kurama doesn't trust the Uchiha. How can you prove to me, you won't injure my imouto?" I glared at the raven-haired man._**

**_"I knew your mother, she was just like how are right now. I am that boy in the picture, our sensei was Jiraiya. Our team was Minato Namikaze, the blond, Jiraiya, one of the sannin, Himeko, your mother and me, Uchiha Fugaku."_**

**_"Hn." I lowered the strange kunai and got out my stance. I put Hanabi in my arms and by doing that the chakra strings disappeared. I still had my guard up as I walked with the Uchiha and masked people._**

**_"You know, Hyuuga-san. You remind me of my eldest son, who is just one year older than you. He use to hold his brother that way, who is the same age as you."_**

**_"Hn." I stared blankly at his back, trying to glare holes into the back of his head with the Mangekyou._**

**_"Say, how along had you had the mangekyou sharingan and how did you obtain it." Fugaku asked more like demanded but not as harsh._**

**_"After, seeing all your clan members as well as your father, guardian, step-mother and everyone dear to you die, you expect me to be the same. To have no trauma of it? No nightmares, or reliving it over and over again? Knowing that a fox in your mind talks to you. He is the only one for guidance, even he is a demon. Telling you he stole a precious doujutsu from a powerful clan. And the chakra of its traitor of a leader, Madara."_**

**_ I looked at the only person holding me down from becoming insane, the same person I will leave someday to avenge our family. The people I followed didn't speak again, well Fugaku didn't speak anymore._**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The names she named of when asking Neji are just random names for the nameless hyuga. **

**I decided to change from Ko to Neji but Neji is the age Itachi was when he killed his clan so it wouldn't be strange to have a four-year old Jyukening everyone. Oh and Itachi is Neji's age in the anime, just one year older than all the Rookie 9. Well there will be sasuhina and naruhina(one-sided[Naruto]) on later chapters! Please review, fav and follow!**

**Translate:**

**kurumaken or shaken is a wheel shuriken (throwing star)**

**Ji-sama means honorable grandfather**

**Oji means uncle or Oji-sama means honorable grandfather. **

**Itoko means cousin**

**imoto means little sister**

**Yodaime Hokage means Fourth Fire Shadow**

**Otou-sama means honarable father**

**Okaa-san means mother**

**Nii-san means older brother**

**Name meanings!:**

**Himuka means positive direction**

**Hinata means 'place in the sun'**

**Neji means 'whirl', 'screw' or even a play on "Nejireta" meaning twisted. It is possible to be a play on "Nejia", an internal Chinese martial art that focuses on developing internal chi through whirling and spinning techniques like the Hyuga's gentle fist.**

**Hanabi means 'fireworks'**

**Hiashi means 'daytime' or 'position of the sun'**

**Hyūga means 'towards the sun' or 'place in the sun'**

**Hatake means 'farmland/field'**

**Fugaku is another name for Mount Fuji**

**Uchiha is another way of pronouncing 'uchiwa' (fan), which is the Uchiha clan symbol**

**Ko means 'body cavity'**

**Hizashi means 'sunlight', or 'rays of the sun'**

**Song: It is called Six trillion years and overnight story by IA from Vocaloid.**


End file.
